


i'm cryin, cuz i love you

by pearlselegancies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, lizzo lyrics, no shipping hazel w either of them pls, teenagers having fun, these are her big bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Hazel bopped her head to the music as Percy did her eyebrows, his hands perfectly swiping a lighter concealer underneath, careful to not smudge the rest of her eye makeup. Frank hummed beside her as he scrolled his phone, the song blasting from his speakers. She giggled as she looked out of her peripheral vision to see him lip synching along, his brown hair gelled up.- son trio being dorks
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Hazel Levesque & Frank Zhang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	i'm cryin, cuz i love you

Hazel bopped her head to the music as Percy did her eyebrows, his hands perfectly swiping a lighter concealer underneath, careful to not smudge the rest of her eye makeup. Frank hummed beside her as he scrolled his phone, the song blasting from his speakers. She giggled as she looked out of her peripheral vision to see him lip synching along, his brown hair gelled up.

“Never been in love before. What the fuck are fucking feelings yo? Once upon a time, I was a ho, I don’t even wanna ho no mo!” As the boy sang along, he moved from lying down on Percy’s bed, to standing in front of Hazel’s spot at Percy’s desk, making funny faces as he danced. Percy rolled his eyes, putting blush on Hazel’s cheeks as he joined in, quietly singing along.

“Got you something from the liquor store. Little bit of Lizzo and some Mo, tryna open up a little more, sorry if my heart is a little slow.” Frank mimicked knocking back a shot with his plastic water bottle, and Hazel burst out laughing, Percy laughing as well as the three of them all started to sing along.

He kissed her forehead, and Hazel grinned before grabbing Percy’s deodorant off of his desk and pretending it was a microphone. “I thought that I didn’t care. I thought I was love-impaired. But baby, baby, I don’t know what I’m gonna do. I’m crying ‘cause I love you, oh!”

She stood up from the chair, bumping her hip into Frank’s as they pretended to serenade each other and then turning to Percy whose cheeks turned bright red. They continued singing until the next chorus, as Percy joined them again, wrapping his arms around their shoulders. “I thought that I didn’t care. I thought I was love-impaired. But baby, baby, I don’t know what I’m gonna do. I’m crying 'cause I love you, oh!”

Percy dropped his arm around her shoulder, spinning Hazel around as she giggled, the ending beats to the song playing. “Gods,” She said with a heavy breath, her heart pounding in her ears. “I haven’t had that much fun in forever!”

Frank snorted, flopping onto Percy’s bed again, “That tired me out.” Percy laughed. “Lizzo? Got way more energy than me, holy fuck.”

“Even a baby has more energy than you Zhang.” Percy said with a smirk, sending Hazel back into a fit of giggles as Frank cried out, “Hey!”

Fun couldn’t even begin to describe it, Hazel thought as her boys began bickering. Couldn’t even.


End file.
